The present disclosure is directed toward the management of attachments to electronic messages, which may include, for example, documents, other electronic messages, computer programs, spreadsheets, digital images, audio files or video files. Message attachments often have a significantly greater size as compared to text messages with which they are associated. When an electronic message associated with an attachment is presented to the recipient, an icon or other indication is generally presented to the recipient in order to notify the recipient that the message has an attachment associated therewith. The recipient may then open the attachment at the recipient's convenience.